Blue
by relativelystupid
Summary: Glenn makes a wish. FLUFFY FLUFF


**A/N: A gift to a friend. FLUFF;DD**

**DISCLAIMER: i not own anythingggg.**

* * *

BLUE

**by: Stew**

Daryl wakes up that morning, insctinctively reaching out to the left of their bed, and finding nothing, sending him up and about, heart thundering so hard and so loud, he fears it may just pop out from his chest. It wasn't like Glenn to just go and do the things which the Lord hath commanded, usually, he tells him whether he's going completely MIA, but that kinda defeats the whole definition, right? Daryl shoots out of the house, crossbow in hand, only donning his polka dots boxers and a plain shirt, hair still sticking up into every direction. He asks everyone, "Have ya seen my chink?" Of course they know who 'his chink' is, but problem is, they don't know where he is. Yeah, the last walker he's seen was two years ago, but that doesn't mean that the threat is gone. When he doesn't fund Glenn right away, he goes for Rick, immediately barreling him with questions the man can't even comprehend because he was speaking so fast. "Daryl, hold on, Daryl—"

"Where is he?"

Rick pauses at the look of the redneck, it was so defeated and forlorn, making the ex-cop notice the worry lines that were supposedly not there. His blue eyes seemed deflated, shoulders hunched as he clutched his crossbow closer to his body, biting his lip so hard. "He's by the beach." Rick pats the man's shoulder, but before he could even touch the limb, Daryl's gone, throttling down the stairs with unimaginable speed. He smiles, shaking his head as he withdraws the hand suspended in air. Daryl runs, and he doesn't care if the hot asphalt is burning his bare feet, he doesn't care if sand is in his eyes, because all he cares about it the pale, beautiful man sitting by the shore, rifling through the sand, with his eyebrows scrunched. Glenn doesn't even have the time to react as Daryl picks him up, even more shocked as the redneck throws his crossbow to the ground, instead hugging him like his life depended on it.

"Who are you and what have you done to Daryl?" Glenn asks as he buries his face in the crook of the hunter's neck, smelling in the scent that was Daryl, that was home. Daryl snorted in reply, kissing Glenn's forehead as he clutched his boy tighter, all of his fear suddenly being washed away like the lapping of the waves on shore. Glenn reluctantly pulled away from his redneck, smiling before continuing what he was doing, kneeling down on the white sand as he picked and scrounged for something, and Daryl raised an eyebrow, picking up his crossbow before sitting down beside Glenn, the cold prick of the water making him shiver pleasantly. "What're ya doin'?" He asked, and Glenn suddenly whooped, showing Daryl a light yellow shard of glass, his eyes twinkling with delight. Daryl frowned. "'Wha 's tha'?" Glenn looked at him lovingly as he put the shard inside a small bottle that hung from his neck, and Daryl noticed the glass was half full, colors playing inside it. "It's called seaglass," Glenn starts, looking for some more again, the bill of his cap pushed backwards so he can see clearly. "It's the bottles people throw off shore, and they break into little pieces, in different colors, shapes," he finds another one, but he frowns as soon as he lays his eyes on it, pouting and putting it again inside the little bottle before moving on to another spot. Daryl follows, starting to look for some himself.  
"I'm looking for a blue one, they're rare," Glenn states matter-of-factly, brown eyes sharp as he looks for more. "'Wha happens 'f ya find a blue one?" Glenn stops at this, smiling dreamily. "You get to make a wish," Daryl suddenly felt eager to find his lover one of these rare seaglass, so he started digging and probing everywhere, blue eyes straining as he looked for a blue one. Glenn sighed as he stood up, putting the last grey one inside his bottle, seemingly giving up as the sun slowly gave away his last rays of light, and Daryl looked up at him, hair filled with sand and knees scraped, and Glenn wonders if this is what his child would look like if he had one. "Where 'r ya goin'?" Daryl asks, standing up to face the other man, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "It's almost night, we should go back," Glenn says, cupping the man's cheek as he wipes away the stray sand on his boyfriend's forehead, looking straight into his blue eyes.

"Oh, there it is." Glenn suddenly pipes, smiling warmly as he leans in to Daryl, their foreheads touching. "What is?" Daryl bends down a little so Glenn could look directly into his eyes, and the Asian chuckled, caressing the skin below his eye. "I found my blue seaglass." Daryl chuckles lightly, kissing his lover's lips as Glenn makes his wish, which was already infront of him, living, breathing.

"What ya wish for?"

"I don't think it's a wish 'cause you're already here."

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review 'n favorite if ya liked it!**

***brofist***

**BUHAAAAAAAAAYEEEE! **

**STEW, OUT.**


End file.
